Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a semiconductor variable resistor device and a semiconductor method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor integrated circuit is getting more and more popular in people's everyday life. Electronic products such as mobile phones and PCs include a semiconductor integrated circuit.
Conventionally, if a semiconductor integrated circuit needs to use a variable resistor, the semiconductor integrated circuit is coupled to an external variable resistor through electrical pads, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, the present disclosure provides a semiconductor variable resistor device and a semiconductor method thereof to make the manufacturing process more convenient.